


I Can't Dance

by broadwoah



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Hanschen is a ballet dancer, I don't know shit about dancing, M/M, Melchior is that one friend, Multi, Rob has this weird thing for pianos, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwoah/pseuds/broadwoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanschen just wanted to spend more time with Ernst, but instead he gets to fake his way through talent show rehearsals with Ernst's best friend Robert. Oh the things Hanschen did for love and Melchior Gabor</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> In which Melchior is a terrible friend and Hanschen should just take the door like everyone else

Hanschen was doodling a penis on Melchior's notebook when he heard his name be called. He buried the notebook under his arms, whipping his head up to look at his teacher as innocently as he could manage. It was a nice looking penis, though he was sure his teacher wouldn't agree.

"Can you repeat the, sir?" he asked, clearing his throat.

The old man rolled his eyes. "Would you be willing to help the young Robel boy with his homework. He's currently bedridden and someone needs to keep him up to date and Melchior Gabor here volunteered you."

Hanschen turned to look at Melchior who was grinning at him brightly, a hand over Moritz Steifel's hands. No wonder. Moritz was one of Ernst's best friends and he would be very willing to help his friend. Of course, that directly interfered with Melchior's plan, so obviously Moritz had to be stopped.

Hanschen let out an inaudible sigh and turned back to face his teacher. "Yes, sir, I'll be happy to take Ernst's homework to his house." Which is on the other side of town, not to mention.

"Not only that, you need to help him catch up in all areas of school. That means teaching and explaining. That's why I didn't just ask Moritz Steifel to do it, you know what that imbecile is like. He'll probably tell the Robel boy that the sun orbits around the earth." The man spoke loudly, shaking his head at Melchior who was Moritz's interpreter. 

"Herr Sonnenstich!" Melchior shouted, standing up. Moritz leaned over to look at Hanschen, asking what was going on. Hanschen just shook his head; better Moritz not know why Melchior was about to get suspended.

Not even ten minutes later, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Melchior had already been sent to the headmaster's office by then, head held high. Hanschen waited at the door for Moritz who began to sign the moment he stepped out of the classroom.

_"What happened with Melchi?"_ Moritz asked as they walked down the hallway.

_"Doesn't matter. Really. What happened to Ernst?"_ They stopped at Ernst's locker to get his books, then at the office to grab his missing assignments.

_"He hurt his leg during jazz tap. He's also got a terrible fever and you know how long it takes for him to fight past them."_ Moritz slammed his locker shut and the two made their way to the parking lot.

Hanschen sighed. Ernst wouldn't be back to school for another two weeks it seemed like. And with a hurt leg, his mama would probably keep him home until it fully healed. That meant almost a month without seeing Ernst in the halls or during Latin. At least he'd see him at his house. In his room. On his bed. Alone. With the door shut.

Moritz tapped him, breaking him out of his fantasy. _"You do know that I can just take Ernst's things, right?"_  

Hanschen shook his head. _"That's alright, I've got it. Besides, it'll be fun."_ He gave Moritz a wicked smile and the boy smacked his arm.

_"No, Hanschen! He's sick and defenseless, you will not take advantage of him!"_ Hanschen rolled his eyes, but stopped when Moritz continued. _"Besides, Rob will probably be there."_

Hanschen made a face. Robert. Ernst's best friend since they were seven, he always seemed to be around Ernst all the time which made it hard for Hanschen to be with the boy alone. 

He was never fond of Robert, the boy always coming to drama rehearsals to scream "I wanna play piano!" even though the role had already been assigned to him since he first yelled it during Freshman year. Not to mention the fact that he was a lot closer to Ernst than he was, something Hanschen did not appreciate. He did not like Robert.

"Hey, guys." 

Hanschen was snapped out of his brooding by the slightly high pitched sound of Alex's voice. Alex and Melchior comfortably shared and occupied the same space in Moritz's heart labeled "best friend" without any problems or fighting, something that Hanschen never truly understood. 

"I saw Melchi in the headmaster's office, what'd he do this time?" Alex continued, adjusting the guitar case in his hands.

Hanschen sighed. "Just the usual. He argued with Sonnenstich and got in trouble." 

Moritz nodded along, adding in the part where no one would tell him what had happened. Alex glanced at Hanschen above Moritz's head. One look and it was obvious what had happened.

The three boys were stopped by Hanschen's sisters blocking their path, their friend Anna next to them. Moritz and Alex waved politely, giving the girls twin uncomfortable smiles.

_"We need the car,"_ Thea signed, head held high. Hanschen raised a single eyebrow and she scowled at him. _"Don't give me that look, Hansi!"_

Melitta intervened. "We're going to the movies with some friends and we need it. We're going to the theater with the captioned glasses."

Hanschen pursed his lips. "Which friends? Why didn't you just name them?" He glanced at Anna who purposefully looked away. 

_"It doesn't matter, just give us the car,"_ Thea argued, cheeks tinged with pink. 

Hanschen decided not to pry. "I can't," he said, "I have to go to Ernst's house to bring him his homework."  

Thea huffed and stormed away, Melitta and Anna following her quickly, disappointed. Hanschen tried not to feel bad as he led Alex and Moritz to Melchior's car. The owner of said car was waiting for them, arms crossed with a triumphant look on his face, a detention slip in his hand.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day," Hanschen commented as he climbed into his own car. A nicer one than Melchior's.

"So be it," Melchior said, unlocking his, letting the other two boys climb in. Hanschen rolled his eyes and backed out of the parking space on his way to Ernst's house.

Twenty minutes later, he was standing on the curb, debating on whether he should sneak in through the window or ring the doorbell like everyone else. Then he remembered the look on Ernst's face every time he knocked on the window, so he headed towards the fence and began to climb.

He shimmied along the first story roof until he reached Ernst's window ledge. He debated on breaking in, but decided it'd be safer to just knock. He rapped three times on the window peering in.

The window unlatched and was lifted up to reveal a sick-looking Ernst who was sitting on his bed which, if Hanschen remembered correctly, was supposed to be on the other side of the room.

_"You're lucky my mom thought it'd be better for me to be closer to the window or else you wouldn't have been able to get in,"_ Ernst signed, motioning at his leg. Which Hanschen knew about. Because that's why he had to bring Ernst his homework. And why he should have just taken the front door. 

_"Hi, Hanschen,"_ Ernst signed, ducking his head. Hanschen resisted the urge to grin and tried to settle for a small smile.

He opened his backpack and handed Ernst his books. Ernst grinned and took them, pulling Hanschen into a quick thank you hug. That was another thing about Ernst, he was very open and loved giving hugs. Hanschen tried to pretend that it didn't effect him in various ways. 

_"How'd you hurt your leg?"_ Hanschen asked, settling onto Ernst's desk chair. He wanted to sit on the bed, but he decided to listen to Moritz and keep his distance. 

Ernst wiped his nose, sniffling. _"I slipped and my leg twisted this weird way. I tore something and broke a bone. My mom won't tell me everything, she says it'll gross me out."_

Hanschen could hear Melchior's rants already. He grimaced and nodded his head, glancing at Ernst's desk. He saw a small flyer and picked it up. It was announcing his, Thea, and Melitta's ballet recital.

He turned to Ernst, remembering. _"You dance, right? You have a performance coming up?"_

Ernst made a face. _"Yeah. It won't be a huge loss, though, I don't think. My part wasn't that big. But..."_ He trailed off, dropping his hands in his lap. 

Hanschen walked over to the bed and leaned forward to look Ernst in the eye, smiling. Ernst giggled and lifted his head letting Hanschen stand up straight. Hanschen made a "go on" motion and Ernst sighed, flopping on his bed.

A moment later he sat up and continued signing. _"The dance team at school wanted Rob and I to do this sort of "opening performance" before theirs during the talent show but I can't anymore and they need someone to do it and Rob can't do it by himself!"_

He let himself fall back on the bed, sighing. Hanschen stared at the sick and distraught boy in front of him. Then a very, very stupid idea came to mind.

He tapped Ernst's leg to get his attention. _"I could fill in for you."_ No he couldn't.

Ernst gasped. _"Can you really?"_

Hanschen shrugged. _"Yeah."_ No.

Ernst frowned. _"It won't be a bother?"_

_"Of course not."_ He had a ballet recital of his own and was in three honors classes. And he'd have to work with Robert, of all people.

_"You know jazz tap?"_

_"I've been dancing since I was four, Ernst."_ He didn't know shit. But that wasn't necessarily a lie.

Ernst beamed and grabbed his jacket to pull him into a tight hug. Hanschen wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and tried not to panic. They were just platonically hugging because that's what friends do. Just friends. 

Ernst pulled away, still smiling. _"I'll tell Rob and I'll text you his number. You're the best, Hanschen! Better than Bobby Maler!"_

He pushed a dazed Hanschen towards the window, handing him his backpack. Hanschen was able to snap out of his daze in time to climb out and position himself on Ernst's ledge. Smiling, Ernst leaned forward and pecked Hanschen on the cheek.

Hanschen lost his footing and slid halfway down the roof before catching himself. He shut his eyes, trying to catch his breath. His backpack was probably torn up and he knew his legs were all scratched, but that's what he got for wearing shorts. 

He carefully stood up and shimmied across the roof again, carefully balancing his backpack and ignoring the stinging in his legs. His text ringtone went off which meant Ernst had texted Robert his number. 

Oh, the things Hanschen did for lo—extreme like. Yes, extreme fondness. 

He grabbed the fence, then jumped down. Walking to his car, he pulled out his phone to text Melchior and Moritz. He needed to talk and maybe watch Gossip Girl. Melchior loved Gossip Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't utter shit because as much as writing Hanschen is hard, that's all I can seem to do. I also have never seen Gossip Girl, it just seemed like a very Hanschen and Melchior TV show to watch


End file.
